I've Been Thinking
by notdonewithyou
Summary: Tumblr prompt for Hook and Emma's first kiss.


**Tumblr Prompt for Hook and Emma's first kiss.**

"Is everyone okay with this?" Emma asked one last time, making sure the plan to go after Cora was agreed on completely.

"It seems like the only thing that will work," Charming replied, while everyone else in the Sheriff's office nodded or "hmm"ed in reply.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, lass," Hook chimed in, leaning against the bars.

"As long as everyone does what they're supposed to, it'll work," she said, glaring over at him. "Are you sure you can play your part?"

Hook had joined the forces of good not long after discovering magic was now in Storybrooke. Cora had lied to him, and he hadn't taken very kindly to that. But he'd continued to play the double agent for them to get intel on what Cora was doing. Most of the town hadn't trusted him, but Emma could tell, much like she had in Rumpelstiltskin's cell, that he was telling the truth. He wasn't going to betray them.

"I've had her fooled thus far, have I not? Worry not, love. Victory will be yours," he replied, bowing his head a bit.

"Then let's go, guys," she said, ushering everyone out the door.

"Emma, wait, just a moment," Hook called her.

She turned around and saw a look in his eyes she wasn't quite sure how to place. She hadn't quite seen that kind of look on a person before. She waited until everyone was out of the station before turning back to him. The look in his eyes still hadn't left. She was desperately trying to place it, but she couldn't really think.

It was always hard for her to think in his presence, and she knew exactly why. Ignoring the attraction she had to the pirate was beginning to become difficult. Ever since he'd decided to side with them, she'd seen what a great man he could be.

Reluctantly, Emma made her way over to the pirate. "What is it? We kind of have _things_ to attend to," she said, as she leaned on the bars next to him.

He finally turned to look at her and she could see a sense of resignation, and maybe defeat, in his eyes. "Emma, darling, I've been thinking," he said, as he brushed some hair from her face. "This battle we're about to enter could get very, very ugly. And… Should something happen, I would never forgive myself for not doing this."

As he leaned in, Emma found herself not stopping him. She couldn't lie and say that she hadn't thought about this many times. But none of the scenarios in her head could have prepared her for the way his lips actually felt on hers. The spark that rocked her from head to toe was just as shocking. It wasn't the kiss she expected from him. It was slow, like he was memorizing exactly how she felt against him. _Killian_ was all she could think. Not only was the kiss mesmerizing, the feel of being pressed up against him was clouding her brain just enough to forget the world around her.

Until she felt the cool steel of her handcuffs go around her wrist.

Her eyes shot open just as he attached the other end of the handcuffs to the bars of the jail cell; he stepped away just as quickly as he could.

"Hook!"

Hook dared not look into her eyes, because he knew he'd see that same look he talked about on the beanstalk. He couldn't bring himself to stay there, knowing how she felt. His name filled the air as she continued to yell after him, yanking on the handcuffs as she did.

"KILLIAN JONES!"

He stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder a bit, still unable to meet her gaze. "I can't risk your safety, love. Please, understand." He paused, waiting for her to speak, but all he could hear was her labored breathing and the clanking of metal on metal. "Someone will be back for you, Emma. I promise." He continued his way out the door, doing his best to ignore her protests as he did.

As he exited the building, he found Charming waiting for him. He seemed a bit surprised to see him exit alone. "You did it? She's safe."

Hook let out an exasperated sigh as he stared at the doors of the Sheriff's office, thinking of nothing, but the woman inside and the spark he'd felt on his lips. "She's safe."


End file.
